


Recovery

by OctoberGalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin decides to reward his strongest soldiers with a threesome. Check additional tags for more info. 3K words of sweaty soldier sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once in a while, when he could spare the energy and time, Erwin pampered his strongest pair of soldiers.  He didn't show them appreciation with gifts or raises to their salaries: those things can't be kept forever and would be eclipsed with their inevitable passing. Erwin gave them a bond of trust forged in the most intimate seat of their spirit, something that would bolster their teamwork in battle. It didn't hurt that his method of pampering felt good, too.

Erwin, Mikasa, and Levi met at the decided time and place: the Commander's private quarters, late but not too late. Erwin greeted them in the doorway, Levi looking grumpy as usual but Mikasa a bit worse for wear than her typical stoic serenity. Erwin gave them a warm smile. "Come in," he stepped aside and motioned them in with his free hand.

Erwin went about the generously large bedroom, dimming the space by shutting off the spare gas lamps. Levi removed his boots and set them by the door. Mikasa remained silent, arms crossed over her chest, lips pressed in to a thin line. Even in the smooth lighting, Erwin could see the stress on her face. He arched a brow at the petite captain.

"Hanji went a bit too far in her testing with Eren today." Levi explained, his voice raspy from previous disuse. "Mikasa isn't over it quite yet."

Mikasa's eyes rolled in the captain's direction. She held up a finger and opened her mouth to retort, but a quick and loud groan jumped out instead. Erwin stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs wound around the knots he found in the muscle there. "I'll talk to her about it in the morning, alright?"

"If you don't take it seriously, I'll deal with her myself." She threatened, despite rolling her head backwards with the relief Erwin was bringing her.

Levi approached her from the front, gently grasping the ratty red scarf she wore and uncoiling it from her neck. He mumbled under his breath, "troublesome."

Mikasa pulled her head forward and settled her dark eyes somewhere between Levi's hands and chest. He knew she meant to make sure Levi did what was correct with the scarf, and he did: Folded, gently, and placed atop the wardrobe in the corner of the room. It was about the only piece of furniture that was safe from their escapade. When the scarf was safe, Levi returned to his space. He unbuckled the front chest clasp of her gear, which let the top half of the harness fall from her shoulders. "Remember, we're not here to get further worked up."

Erwin's hand placement widened in Mikasa's shoulders, and he smiled as he placed kisses on the side of her freshly exposed neck. "Not like that, at least."

Levi paused popping the buttons of Mikasa's shirt to yank Erwin to the side by his shoulder strap, and kissed him with force. Teeth mashed against lip, in the painful way that Levi liked. "None of your shitty jokes tonight." He shoved him away again.

Erwin didn't respond, but the look he gave let Levi know his retribution would come later. Meanwhile, Mikasa gave a subtle huff at the inattention.

"Don't worry," Erwin whispered in a hushed tone by her ear. "We're not forgetting you." He pulled the unbuttoned blouse open and enveloped the swell of her breast with his hands.

"And here I thought you'd be too pissed off to fuck," Levi pulled the rest of her shirt off of her shoulders and arms. "You haven't worn a bra all day. I had no idea you were so eager."

Mikasa looked at Levi from beneath her eyelashes, head tilted to accommodate her Commander's kisses beneath her ear. "You were looking?"

His expression and voice remained composed but his hands stumbled a bit as they tried to unbuckle her regular belt. "Yeah."

Erwin encouraged the talk. "Did you like what you'd seen, Levi?"

Levi delayed his answer by leaning forward and catching one her of hardened nipples in his mouth. He gave a pleasant suck and grazed it with his teeth. Mikasa let out a gasp. He pulled back a few inches and gazed up at her with delicate ribbon of saliva draped between her nipple and his protruding tongue.  She felt her cheeks redden despite her effort to remain flippant. "My  cock has been pressing against the back of my zipper since the morning warm-up, thanks to you." He got the buckle undone  and the rest of her harness went down neatly with the pants. Mikasa kicked them off with her boots, not caring where the mess of clothing and gear landed.

Suddenly, the warmth of Erwin was gone. He'd stepped away to do something, though Mikasa didn't notice. Her heart jumped and she felt the blood beginning to race when her captain sank to his knees in front of her.

"No panties either?" Levi noted. He grasped her hips in his hands and placed kisses along her hipbone. He noticed the distinct smell of her and the wet smear between her thighs. "And you're already wet. You've been thinking about this all day, haven't you?"

Mikasa looked down at him and tangled her fingers in his hair. "Shut up." She shivered at the feeling of his breath inches from her sex.

Levi hummed and pressed his mouth against the puffy mound of her, working her up with light kisses on the surface of her outer lips. She squirmed against him, the anticipation and arousal almost hurting. His tongue slipped between, running over her clit, down and around it. Mikasa cried out and gripped his hair hard enough to cause him pain. It only served as encouragement.

"Let me see," Erwin called out. He'd undressed and now reclined against a few plush pillows on his bed. Mikasa's head turned at the sound of his voice but her eyes locked on his thick cock, chubbed up in his right hand.

She let out a shaky breath and yanked Levi's head away by his hair. He looked sharply at her , lips glistening with her slickness. "You heard the commander," she motioned for Levi to move. Mikasa faced Erwin and placed one foot up on the mattress, granting Levi better access and Erwin a better view. Her command simple but effective when her grip in his hair was re-established. "Eat me."

Levi growled as he went back to his task, sucking on her clit while pushing two fingers in to her hot depth. Mikasa moaned at the slight stretch and Levi's cock pressed painfully against his pants like it had all day. Her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, limps plump and pink. Her eyes bore in to Erwins while he squeezed his cock at the base, now fully hardened. They stayed like that, for a short while. Through each roll and flick of Levi's tongue Mikasa kept eye contact with her commander, and let them both know with her voice just how good the captain was at eating pussy.

Levi knew by the faltering strength of her grip on his strands that Mikasa was going to come undone soon. He slowed to a stop, despite her complaints, and stood up. He stepped around behind her and smacked her hard on the ass. "Be a good girl and go suck Erwin's cock. I'll join you in a second."

Mikasa jumped and yelped at the sudden sting of his hand on her right ass check. But she complied, and crawled on to the bed towards Erwin. The glaze of lust in his eyes shifted to a sparkle. He spread his legs and reached a hand out towards his second strongest soldier, to cup her cheek. "You're cute when you blush."

She didn't respond, she couldn't think of anything to say. His thumb trailed down her cheek and traced around the pink lips there. Her tongue darted out and she lapped at the pad of his thumb, then around it. Erwin groaned. At the foot of the bed Levi undressed himself, methodically removing the straps, folding all of his clothes neatly. Mikasa ran her hand up and down the length of him, skimming it, just to feel the warmth and softness of his skin. Her hand trailed up towards the tip, and her thumb swiped off the precum that leaked from the tip. Erwin's eyes switched between Mikasa's hands and Levi undressing.  Mikasa reached to push her thumb in to Erwin's mouth. Erwin groaned in approval of his own salty taste and the sight of Levi springing free from his pants.

"Oh!" Erwin was caught off guard by Mikasa wrapping her mouth around his tip and drooling on it. He chuckled deeply and gathered her hair in his right hand, using it to push her further down on his dick. Erwin's length was impressive, and even though Mikasa was pretty decent at deep throating she couldn't envelope it's entirety. She let a gob of saliva escape her mouth, and she coated the bottom third of his cock with it. Erwin hummed in approval. Her wet mouth pushed down on his cock, and her hand twisted down the rest of the length with a flick of her wrist, coming up to meet her mouth when she pushed back down. Her rhythm felt divine, Erwin's head rolled back against the pillows as his cadet worked him over.

Levi watched the scene on the bed, torn between watching Erwin's face contort with pleasure and Mikasa's bare ass in the air. He climbed on to the mattress, grabbing Mikasa's ass with one hand and running the other up Erwin's thigh. Mikasa's intense pace didn't let up, so Levi crawled up further and grabbed Erwin's face. He studied the soft crease between his drawn eyebrows, and the short breaths that escaped his open mouth. Levi's head lowered as he dipped his tongue in to Erwin's mouth, waking his tongue rolling it with his own. Levi inhaled a groan from the man, and bit down on his lower lip.

Mikasa pulled her mouth off of Erwin's cock with an audible pop, looking up at the two. She caught their gaze. Erwin attempted to catch his breath, "yeah," he responded to her silent question, "sit on my cock."

Mikasa straddled the Commander's hips as Levi took his place behind her. He stroked her back lightly, and she arched in to him. Levi let out a hiss between his teeth when he felt the softness of her folds against his dick. He rested his forehead at the nape of her neck as his fingers plunged in to her, she let out a moan. Erwin enjoyed the view from below. Levi used her wetness to slick his cock up, then, used his hand to position Erwin right at her entrance.

Mikasa didn't need any further encouragement, and eagerly sank down on the fat cock with a keening sigh. Erwin placed his hands on her hips and grasped at the scant amount of bodyfat found there.

Levi pushed on Mikasa's upper back and mumbled, "get down already."

She lay herself against Erwin's chest, catching a nipple in his mouth. He let out another sexy chuckle and watched Mikasa's face intently. Levi swiped the remaining slickness on his hand across her asshole. She pressed her fingertips in to Erwin's chest, anticipating.

Levi guided his cock against her ass, and slowly pushed the tip past her ring of muscle. Mikasa's fingertips curled to dig her nails in to strong chest below her as she gasped, her face contorting with mild pain.

Levi petted the small of her back. "Mikasa, relax."

She closed her eyes and focused on releasing her muscles there. "I trust you" she stumbled over her words a bit. "I trust both of you."

Erwin gave a warm smile and Levi whispered his response, "we know." He pushed further, feeling her steadily relax around him.  Mikasa's endorphins kicked in, the intense feeling of being filled by both of them gradually becoming heavenly.

She choked out her words, "just start moving," she spoke it half in to Erwin's chest. Her nails still raked at his skin there, just hard enough to leave pale red trails. Erwin bucked up in to her in short quick bursts, while Levi slid leisurely back and forth in her ass. Their different paces make it difficult for Mikasa to push back against them, to roll her hips in to theirs.  Fogginess was building in her brain, from the sensation of being perfectly stretched. Her breath came out in short pants against Erwin's pecs, where she found his nipples again and latched on to one while playing with the other.

Erwin groaned sharply, pale blue eyes opening slightly to catch Levi's stormy gaze. Mikasa's slick walls gripped his cock as he rutted in to her shamelessly, and being able to feel Levi's dick move against his through the thin wall of skin there was just the icing on top. He petted Mikasa's hair with a shaky hand, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Erwin felt Mikasa clench, purposefully. Levi may have reveled in dirty talk, but was always the quietest when it came down to the actual fucking.  Mikasa's clench granted them both a short, shaky, whine from the captain. Infinitesimally short,  but they drank up the rare uncontrolled sound. Levi gave Mikasa's ass a sharp smack, followed up by grabbing a full hand of cheek and digging his fingertips in to it. The smack caused her to clench uncontrolled this time, sending Erwin over the edge. He howled through his orgasm, pouring himself in to Mikasa in a few long spurts.

Mikasa shivered at the feeling of her pussy being filled with Erwin's cum. "Stay there, Erwin," Levi rasped out. Sweat drops formed on his forehead with the effort of now pounding in to her from behind, eyes still locked on Erwin's. Mikasa was able to move her hips against his thrusts now, slightly.

Erwin collected his breath and watched Levi rut in to Mikasa's behind, "fill your cadet with your cum Levi, she wants you."

Mikasa, sensing Erwin's effort, pushed herself off of his chest. She grabbed one of Levi's hands off of her hip and grabbed her breast with it, guiding his fingers to massage the mound of flesh. "Cum in my ass, Levi, please." Her voice was breathy and girlish.

Levi buried his forehead against her back and grunted through his orgasm, sharp thrusts slowing to a languid slide, stopping all together after a few seconds. They rested there, for a minute. Levi and Erwin wore thin layers of sweat and Mikasa's pussy was still swollen with affection but without relief. She gave them a moment for recovery before pulling off of both of them and flopping on the bed next to them.

"Don't worry," Erwin comforted, "we're not forgetting about you." He eyed Levi, who took the queue to grab the towel that sat on the bedside table.

He unfolded it. "Lift your ass."

Mikasa lifted her ass off the bed and dropped back down on it once Levi had towel out beneath her. Erwin was the only person who'd ever made a towel necessary for her orgasm. She felt him trail his fingers down her thighs, and begin to slowly roll her clit with his thumb. Levi crawled up to her and lay with his face right next to hers, watching her. He gave a gentle pinch to one of her nipples, catching her earlobe between his teeth. Goosebumps raised on her skin and she shivered beneath the men's touch.

Mikasa turned her head to watch Levi's stare for a few moments before she licked his hips, silently begging for kisses.  Levi indulged her, traversing her lower lip with his tongue before darting in to find hers. Erwin took the moment to push two fingers in to her pussy, causing her to let out a high pitched moan against Levi's tongue. He pushed in to his bottom knuckles and hooked his fingers upward, she whined. Levi drank up each noise from her while they rolled and twisted their wet muscles together. Drool was starting to slide out between their lips, though neither cared. The curl of Erwin's fingers against her and the sloppy squelch of his cum mixed with her wetness was already becoming too much, Mikasa felt the electric sparks licking at her toes.

She peeked her eyes open long enough to catch a glimpse of the muscles in Erwin's arm dancing along the inside of his skin as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, increasing his pace. Her eyes fluttered back in to her skull and she drew her eyebrows together. Levi withdrew his tongue and bit her lip, trailing kisses and saliva down the side of her throat. He latched on to a soft spot with both of his lips and sucked hard. He left a small purple hickie, not that anyone would see it beneath her scarf later anyway. Mikasa whined loudly and let out a breathy cry, "oh god."

Erwin grinned when he heard her, though his efforts weren't yet fully rewarded. His fingers attacked the knot of flesh in her front wall and Mikasa grew louder as the warmth tightened at the pit of her belly. Levi whispered in her ear, "let go."

Mikasa silenced the part of her brain that alarmed her, she knew better what her body was about to do.  She climaxed hard against Erwin's fingers and pushed, gushing wet sloppy squirts out on to the mattress and Erwin's hand and forearm. She grasped Levi's arm with one hand and the bedsheets with the other, digging her nails in to both as she sought for anything to tether her to this world as she rode out the waves of her squirting orgasm.

She panted through her recovery. Erwin lifted the towel off of the bed. "Look, you soaked right through it."

Levi sat up and looked, hummed in appreciation. "What a messy brat." Mikasa rested her hand over her eyes while Levi observed her nail marks in his arm. "Even made me bleed."

Erwin shushed him and pulled her hand away from her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Mikasa swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "Stay there while we clean you up."

Mikasa stammered and decided against saying anything, instead letting the two clean up the wet mess they'd made of her pussy and ass. Once cleaned up they rested, tired, but comfortable beneath Erwin's covers.


	2. Ask Nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.3K words of dom Mikasa, a cockslut, and a good boy. Check the additional tags for more info.

Mikasa had been thinking all day, coming up with ideas of a night she intended to plan with her _whatever-they-were's._ Stripping their military ranks away from their relationship, she felt more attached to Erwin and Levi than fuckbuddies should be but they certainly weren't her boyfriends. Her boys she'd call them, for now. Through morning training and titan seminars she'd planned out an evening that made her shift in her seat or on her feet, some of the thoughts made her clit throb.

She found them together at lunch mess, in Erwin's office. She marched in and kicked the door shut behind her, drawing confused stares at her zeal. They'd been calling her name, though she ignored them. She grabbed Erwin by his bolo and Levi by his cravat, pulling them in for a threeway kiss that began clumsy but soon became a cohesive mesh of lips and tongues. She pushed them away soon after, "usual time, usual place, tonight."

Erwin gave her an incredulous stare, but nodded his approval.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and hummed, though Mikasa already had the door shut behind her. "She's up to something."

 

Erwin made sure to be showered and back to his room a few minutes before their meeting time. He arrived to find his door pressed ajar, though he was absolutely certain that he'd locked it when he left. He peeked through the crack in the doorway and caught view of Mikasa's muscular back, fiddling with something out of his view. He took note of the unusual lingerie she was wearing. Erwin had been certain of two things: one, his door had been locked before he left. Secondly, Mikasa Ackerman was as no fuss as women came. She owned two bras, in nude and white, and they were both sports bras. Where she got the money, time, or interest for this purchase was unknown to him. Erwin mused the surprises would keep coming as the night progressed.

"How'd you get in?" He closed the door behind him.

Mikasa stood up and looked at him over her shoulder. Her gaze languid, eyelashes heavy. "It doesn't matter."

Erwin didn't get out but a syllable of his retort when she turned around. The cups of her bra were decorated with black lace, accompanied by black lace panties. A pair of sheer black thigh highs rested over the back of the chair behind her, though he could tell they had runs in them. Mikasa's dabble in femininity didn't take in to account that her hands were meant for slicing flesh and not the delicate task of pulling up frail stockings. It was oddly cute.

In her hands rested Erwin's harness.

Erwin cleared his throat. "You look lovely."

Mikasa closed the space between them and gripped both of his cheeks in one hand, just forceful enough to get his attention.  "Strip," she commanded,  "and put this on." She pushed the harness in to his chest until he grabbed it. He paused to search her eyes for any intention there. "Just do it."

Levi knocked as Erwin stripped his last remaining clothing. Mikasa opened the door for him. She stood in the doorway, one hand holding the door and the other resting on her hip. Levi, like Erwin, had opened his mouth to comment but conveniently lost his words. She let him silently stumble there for a moment, reveling in a rare moment of Levi being caught off guard. Levi's eyes darted from the two pieces of lingerie and back up to her eyes, when Mikasa grabbed him by the cravat for the second time that day and pulled him in to the room. She slammed the door shut behind him and, maintaining her grip on his cravat, pulled him in to a kiss. A slow and deliberate kiss that betrayed the energy she'd been giving off all day. Her soft and pliant lips pressed and moved with his chapped ones, both tongues darting out to taste one another.

Erwin gave a soft moan of approval from his spot on the bed. He wore nothing but his harness. "Do I get kisses?"

She pulled off of Levi's lips with a wet smack. "Maybe," she gave him a smaller wet kiss. "If you're good."

Levi looked between them, trying to decipher where this situation Mikasa had laid out would go. Mikasa grabbed his jacket from his shoulders and threw it on the floor, followed by his cravat and the clicking sound of his chest buckle being unsnapped.

Levi growled and pushed her away, "impatient brat," he crouched down to grab the fallen garments when Mikasa stepped on his hand, heavy enough to pin it  to the floor but not too much of her weight on it to hurt.

"Leave it."

His eyes snapped up to hers, though he didn't say anything. He felt it must be revenge for a previous tryst where he sent her precious scarf flying in whichever direction.

The press of her food persisted. "Kiss it."

Levi stared back with a mix of disgust and fascination. "Is this a fucking joke?"

Mikasa pressed her foot down with a bit more of her weight. He wasn't about to balk, but she could tell she was beginning to hurt the smaller bones in his hand. She spoke with a touch of rasp in her voice. "Did I stutter? Kiss my foot."

Erwin watched without breathing. The two ferocious fighters before him remained still and silent for a beat, though they exchanged enough with their gazes. Sure enough, albeit slowly, Levi leaned down further and placed a small kiss on the top of her foot.

Mikasa smiled. "Good." Her foot retreated from his hand and he pushed himself to sit back on his butt. She spied  the tent in his pants, and placed the bottom of her foot along it. "You're really hard now, aren't you?"

His heart pounded hard once before racing all together, though his features didn't express it. "You can feel my dick, can't you?"

Her foot ground against his cock through the white denim. "If you weren't being so disobedient I'd suck on it. Wouldn't that feel nice?"

"Yeah," he sighed. The pressure against his cock felt nicer than it should, given it was from his subordinate's foot. Though, he couldn't necessarily think of Mikasa as the subordinate at the moment.

"Too bad. Though you can grind against it, if you like."

Another moment of hesitation between two typically lightning quick fighters.  Levi gritted his teeth, hips tilting and pushing, he began to grind against the bottom of Mikasa's foot. She watched him intently, and he couldn't quite bring himself to stop despite his embarrassment. He'd give, what he intended to be, a brief victory.

Erwin watched, transfixed. He'd only seen Levi that deeply submitted once in his life, years ago, when he was given no better option than to join the Survey Corps. Only this time he was kneeled beneath Mikasa, and the tilt and slide of his hips was erotic. Levi used his palms against the floor behind his hips to support his upper body. Erwin watched the light muscle strain beneath his uniform shirt. He let out a shaky breath before grabbing his own cock at the base and squeezing it.

Mikasa noticed the movement in her peripheral vision. She addressed him without looking at him. "Clasp your hands behind your back, don't you dare touch yourself."

Erwin froze and after a moment his lips curled in to a smile. "Are you going to stop me?"

The warmth left Levi's dick and he gave an infinitesimal huff.  Mikasa marched across the room and laid a crisp slap on to Erwin's inner thigh. He jumped. Levi stared at him with disbelief, but the look he received back was more excited than anything.

She repeated herself. "Hands behind your back." This time Erwin obeyed and laced his fingers together at the small of his back. Levi watched the other man's eyes widen as Mikasa restrained his wrists together in a double rope cuff.

"Levi, strip and come here."

Levi complied and peeled off the remains of his uniform, laying them over the footboard of the bed. He wasn't about to risk being tied up for his nitpicky habits. He crawled on to the bed and sat before Erwin.

 

"All fours." Mikasa's command was brief but easy enough to understand. Erwin watched the silhouette of Levi's ass rise up in the air as he assumed the position. Mikasa sat on the mattress beside them, and pulled Levi by the back of the neck in to a deep kiss. She used her thumb to pull down on Levi's chin, invading his mouth. While she kissed Levi deep, she peaked one eye at Erwin. He was watching, cheeks flushed, but not fed up with his restraint just yet.

Mikasa didn't allow Levi to kiss the way he typically liked. She pulled away from any nibble attempts at her bottom lip, and pressed his tongue back in to his mouth when it tried to dart in to hers. She sucked at his bottom lip, hard, until he grunted. She pulled back to look. She'd brought blood to the skin there. He must have known from the pressure she was using, but he settled for a scowl rather than a complaint. She grabbed his face with one hand and his dick with the other. She turned his face toward Erwin's and began to kneed his leaking cock in long, firm strokes.

"Do you like the hicky I left him, Erwin?"

He hummed, "I do."

Levi's brows drew together and Mikasa didn't need to hold his mouth open in order for it to hang agape.

"I can give you one later, if you beg correctly." Slicked the underside of Levi's cock down the length of his shaft with his precum. His breath shook out of him when she put a slight twist in to her grip, and he used his position to rut in to her hand. She chided him, "don't be so impatient."

The closer Levi drew to his orgasm, the less patience he had for taking orders from Mikasa. "Go fuck yourself."

Her hands immediately left his cock to bob, swollen and dark pink between his legs. She smacked him hard on the ass three times, but in the same place, which hurt a lot more than Levi could have anticipated. He choked out something between a sob of pain and a cry of pleasure.

"I think he liked it." Erwin thought aloud, studying the smaller mans expression.

Mikasa traced the red mark that raised on his ass with her fingertips.  "Me too. Bad boys don't get spankings, though."  She pushed against his ass, forcing him down on to his elbows for support, mere inches from Erwin's throbbing cock. "Suck on him."

Erwin howled when Levi's lips wrapped around his tip without hesitation.  The denial of his pleasure had built up to become unbearable, and the way Levi was drooling over his dick made him worry about coming too quickly.

Levi's tongue whirled around the flared head in his mouth, opening his lips just slightly to let the saliva run and drip down the shaft. He pulled his head back and spit on it, forming a tight ball with his fist and pushing Erwin's dick through it. Erwin's head rolled back, letting fractures of "yes" and "fuck" escape in to the musky air of the warm bedroom. His hands squirmed against the restraints. He wished more than anything that he could just lay back, grab Levi by the hair, and fuck his face before coming down his throat. Though, that wasn't really possible.

Levi was holding back several taunts off of the top of his head, like, "about to come already? You're getting old." His mouth was too occupied with the task of sucking off his commander to bother with it. Instead, he grabbed the base of Erwin's cock with his pointer finger and thumb and squeezed tightly. Erwin seemed to regain some of his composure, now that Levi was preventing him from coming. With the free hand, Levi worked the small bit of length that didn't quite fit down his throat. He hummed a bit, vibrating against Erwin's cock with his voice.

Mikasa reached between the two, coating her first two fingers with the saliva that pooled against Erwin's balls at the base of his cock. Moving herself around to Levi's behind, she massaged around the tight ring of muscle there with the wet fingers. Erwin couldn't chose which view he liked best, Levi with a mouthful of cock or Mikasa prodding her fingers in to the petite man's ass.

Levi's mouth popped off of Erwin's dick. "If you're going to put your fingers in my ass, just do it."

"You're so impatient tonight." Mikasa pushed firmly and sunk both fingers just past her second knuckle in to his ass, not giving a fuck about starting easy. Levi let out a strangled pant and worked in to a rhythm, bobbing Erwin's cock in his mouth and Mikasa's fingers sliding in and out of his ass. When he pushed in to one, he pulled away from the other, creating a smooth movement that gave himself goosebumps. Mikasa tortured him, occasionally brushing against his prostate but mostly missing it on purpose. She gave him the pleasure of being filled but not anything that would grant him his orgasm. She scissored her fingers, stretching him even further.

Mikasa's dark eyes met Erwin's bright but clouded ones. "You like watching Levi fuck himself on my fingers, don't you?"

"Ah! Damn, yes, I do."

"You've been so good Erwin, do you want to feel his ass around you cock?"

There was a spark of excitement and a rush of blood felt between both men. "Yes, yes."

Mikasa pulled her fingers out of Levi's ass with a squelching sound and yanked him off of Erwin's dick by the hips. "Lay down, Erwin. And Levi, straddle him."

Erwin laid back, despite the awkward pain of his hands being crushed beneath his torso. He arched him back to accommodate the restriction. Levi, much more willing than before, crawled over Erwin and moved to angle himself correctly. This action earned another crisp slap on the ass, on the other cheek.

"No, hands on his chest." Levi scowled but placed his calloused hands against the hot pliant skin on Erwin's muscular chest. Mikasa grabbed Erwin's dick and angled it towards Levi's ass, though her fist balled over the head prevented him from sinking down on it.

"You were bad earlier, but I'll let you have Erwin's cock if you ask nicely."

"Just move and let me sit on him, already."

"You want to sit on him?"

"Mhm."

"You want this fat dick?"

A bit more precum leaked from his tip and Erwin watched with baited breath. "Yeah."

"Fucking ask for it then."

Levi rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then closed them, finding someplace mentally to hide his shame for the time being. "Can I have Erwin's cock? I want to impale myself on it."

Mikasa's clit throbbed at hearing such rare words from him, she decided it would suffice. She rubbed the head of Erwin against Levi's cheeks, and he sat on it without hesitation. Then men let out two very different, but equally blissful sounds. Levi's feet were planted on either side of Erwin's hips and Mikasa watched with a now painfully slick pussy as Levi's quads flexed with the effort of raising and dropping himself over and over.  Her gaze trailed up Erwin's body and settled on his open, moaning mouth. His lips looked soft.

She crawled up the bed and settled her knees on either side of Erwin's head. She threaded her fingers through his hair. They locked eyes again, Erwin didn't need a command to know what he should do when Mikasa sat on his face and pressed her sex against his mouth.

Erwin groaned from the feeling of her wetness smearing from his lips down to his chin. He pressed his tongue against her clit before rolling it in a circle. Mikasa cried out and gripped his hair harder, slowly beginning to push and pull her hips to further satisfy herself. She panted deeply while fucking Erwin's face.

Levi kept a steady rhythm with the impressive stamina of his thighs. He tilted his hips at the perfect angle, finding his prostate and hissing through his teeth. He ground hard against it and gripped his own dick in his hand, pumping himself with the perfect speed and pressure. Though he couldn't tell, Erwin bucked up in to Levi's hot depth in sync with his tongue massage against Mikasa's core. She mewled when Erwin enveloped her clit with his lips and sucked gently.

"Tch, fuck." Levi's breathing was becoming erratic.

"Oh, Erwin," Mikasa breathed out, "can you feel him spasm around you? He's about to come."

Erwin hummed his affirmation, the slight vibration buzzing against her clit. She yelped unintentionally.

Levi grunted against each crest of his orgasm, grinding himself against Erwin until he was milked of every last drop. His orgasm made a complete mess of Erwin's stomach, and a little of Mikasa's backside.

Erwin planted his feet against the mattress and rutted up in to Levi at a furious pace, finding himself so close that it hurt. Mikasa wasn't far off. Every roll and flick of Erwin's tongue against her pussy brought her that much more closer, her voice escaped in a breathy pitch. "Levi's such a cockslut, isn't he? Give him your cum Erwin."

Levi grunted at the bit of overstimulation he felt, "Hurry up, fill me."

A minute more of intense thrusts and Erwin sobbed against Mikasa's pussy as he came, making a further mess of the three. Levi milked him in long slow pulls, until Erwin's hips stilled completely.

Erwin's tongue stilled as well, for a moment. Mikasa huffed and ground against him more, pulling firmly at the hairs woven in with her fingers. He gave her clit a firm suck and flicked his tongue against and around it, and Mikasa shook as she came. Keening cries mingled with quivering sighs and she came down from the high, and stilled hovering on Erwin's face. She felt Levi's hand stroke the small of her back and it brought her to the front of her thoughts. She pushed off of one knee and sat on her butt by Erwin's head. Levi had gotten off of him already, and both of them stared at the sticky mess they'd made of the commander. His blonde hair tousled, chest pushed forward and shoulders back from his hands still tied behind his back. Levi's cum decorated his stomach and a bit of his chest in milky splotches, and Mikasa's pussy juice glistened from his neck down to his chin and the front of his neck.

He caught his breath slowly. "Can I be untied now?"

Mikasa bit her lip, wanting to commit the image of him to memory. "Yeah, sit up." Mikasa looked to Levi to give him the "get a wet washcloth" command, though she only caught his glance for a split second before the captain was already off of the bed and looking for a rag. Mikasa moved behind Erwin to untie the rope, and let him brings his arms forward finally. She rubbed at his nearest wrist apologetically.

"Does it hurt?"

Erwin shook his head. "Not too bad."

Levi returned with a wet washcloth from Erwin's personal bathroom  and set about wiping him off.

"How does your ass feel, Levi?"

He responded without pausing his work, "like it just got stretched by a thick dick, what do you think?"

Mikasa chuckled quietly. "I meant where I slapped it."

Levi's mouth closed for a moment before answering. "A slight sting, that's all."

Mikasa put her arms around both men in a hug once Erwin was cleaned up. "Thank you, I- um-,"

She caught the gazes of both men who gave their silent affirmations in their own way. Erwin smiled at her warmly. "We know."

Levi pushed the other two down to lay on the mattress. "Let's sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me an ask on tumblr requesting a follow up with a more dominant Mikasa! But I don't know what subtlety is, so here you fucking go. Torturesquad 2k15. If you'd like me to write something, send me an ask at http://www.october-star.tumblr.com I keep prompters anon unless specified otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon prompt fill. I feel like there's not enough love for threesomes and moresomes, so I definitely loved writing this. If you ever have an idea and want me to write it, send me an ask at www.october-star.tumblr.com !! I accept smut and fluff requests for most ships.


End file.
